The Jade Warrior
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: China may have a Warrior of black and white, but its always good to have a Warrior of Jade.
1. New Student

**All Criticism Welcome**

My name is Xian Takeo. As a Tiger cub I was left at the doorstep of the Jade Palace 30 years ago. I was taken in by Shifu who I would come to see as my Master and Master Oogway who I saw as a father to me, through the years as I had grown and was trained by both Master Shifu, and Master Oogway.

Eventually I had come a long way I was there to see the rise and fall of Tai Lung, and Master Oogway had me oversee the construction of Chor-Gom Prison and once again the Valley had returned to peace.

I was doing morning training when I heard Master Shifu talking to a distressed Sheep, I only heard one word from the sheep 'Monster', and after the sheep had left I approached Master Shifu.

"Master, what was that about?" I ask trying to understand what I heard.

"That was Yuki, the caretaker of Bao Gu Orphanage. She said the Orphanage is being plagued by a monster." Shifu says as we walk the Hall of Warriors.

"A monster, master?" I ask as I look down to my master.

"Yes, and I'm sending you to take care of it." Shifu says.

"Me master? Do you think I'm ready?" I ask.

"Yes. Now get ready." Shifu says as we bow to each other.

I go to my room and change into my orange and black long sleeve robes and my black pants. I felt the need to grab my dominoes as I packed them in my bag, as I also grabbed my staff. I walked out of my room and through the Hall of Warriors, and out the doors as I made my way to the Orphanage.

When I arrived at the orphanage I could see scared children and destroyed walls, as I survey the damage I'm approached by the caregiver she seemed scared.

"Master Xian, thank you for coming. I was expecting Master Shifu." She says.

"My master sent me in his stead, he told me you had a Monster?" I ask.

"Well she's just a child, but she can't control herself. Nobody would come here to adopt a child because they're afraid of her. She's a Monster. A Monster!" Yuki yells.

"I will be the judge of that. Open the door." I say, as I look at the caretaker.

"What is her name?" I ask, as the caretaker hesitates to answer.

"Tigress." She says as she opens the door to a dark room. I saw smashed furniture and a clawed bed, and a small Tiger cub crying in the corner she had a red shirt, yellow belt, and black pants. I walked in.

"Tigress," I say, as she turns a little to look at me.

"I am Xian. I am…" I say, as she cuts me off.

"Afraid?" She asks with a snarl and an angry look, as I walk in and slam the door.

"No." I say.

"Well, you should be. I am Tigress- Tigress the monster… a monster no one wants." Tigress starts off angry and goes to feeling sad, as she puts her chin on her knees.

"You are not a monster. You are just a little girl who feels alone, I should know I once too was an orphan." I say, as she looks up at me.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, and I found a family, and I know you will too. How about a game?" I ask as she looks at me questioningly, as I pull a domino out of my sleeve as she gasps, as I throw it and it lands right in line with the others, as I pick up a random piece.

"Let us play?" I ask, as I extend it out to her as she slowly reaches for it as soon, as she grabbed the domino it broke, as I grabbed the piece that flew across my face.

'She's a strong one.'

"You must learn to control your strength." I say as I hand her the half, as she looks at the piece and up at me.

"Now your training begins." I say, as we moved to a large open room.

"This game requires discipline, precision, a still hand, and a steady heart." I say as I demonstrate fluid motions, as she tries to follow my moves, but she ends up punching a hole through the door, as the others ran away, as she looked down as I smiled lightly.

"It's alright it took me a while to get the hang of it as well. Come, focus. Again" I instruct as we continue as she places a domino next to another one, as they fell I demonstrated further as I moved to the circular window and placed the dominoes, as I ran up the circle and grabbed them, as she looked as I revealed them each side facing opposite. I toss them up as she jumps and grabs them as she landed she opened her fist showing the shattered pieces, as she threw them to the ground in anger she looked up to me in sadness.

"Again." I instruct as I help her get comfortable with the fluid movements, as I looked over I see her eyes were closed. I kept going back week after week, month after month, as we stood outside.

"Again." I instruct as I tossed the pieces in the air, as she jumped and grabbed the pieces as she landed the pieces were whole.

Finally, the day had come for another Adoption day, as she carefully placed piece after piece of dominos on the ground, as the others and I watched as she was using the fluid motions she had learned, and finally she was ready.

she stood in the center as I stood just outside the dominos path as she looked at me, as I nodded she knocked a piece over the dominos completing the symbol of Yin and Yang, as I had nodded in satisfaction as the others cheered. She had completed her training at least what I was able to do to help her control her strength, as the other children began hugging her.

I had been talking to Master Shifu and Master Oogway about the young girl. I asked if I could bring her here to learn the ways of Kung Fu; Master Oogway seemed pleased that I helped the young girl control her strength, as he gave me his approval, however Master Shifu was hesitant. I knew he was thinking of his former student Tai Lung, but he none the less gave approval, as I left the Palace and made my way to the Orphanage.

I had got there just as the adoption day had started, and I saw kids getting adopted left and right. I saw Tigress with other kids as they played; eventually the adoptions slowed down and eventually stopped, as the adoption day had ended. I saw Tigress standing alone with the caretaker, the parents must still be afraid of her. I felt bad for her, but my mood quickly picked up as I remembered my task to adopt Tigress as she sat at the table I had talked with Yuki and had completed adopting Tigress. I wanted to adopt her because I knew she was destined for greatness, as I had walked behind Tigress I saw the sad look on her face as she was holding the domino piece, as she set it down as I placed my piece next to hers, as she looked up in happiness.

"Xian!" Tigress yells showing her happiness.

"Come. Let us go home." I say as I start walking out of the orphanage as she jumps over the table, and runs to match my pace as I let a smile slip onto my face, as we walked to the Jade Palace to meet Master Oogway and Master Shifu.


	2. Tigress' Training Begins

**All Criticism Welcome**

Two months after bringing Tigress to the Jade Palace I was placed in charge of her training. I spent the first few months with Tigress helping her get use to her form of Tiger style, slowly she began getting better at her style Master Shifu took over her training when I could not train her, but I noticed he had a cold way of teaching her. When she got her form right he said nothing he didn't even smile, he just walked away.

I knew I couldn't blame Master Shifu after what had happened to Tai Lung Shifu had gotten close to him from a young age, but as he grew up he became more angry more hateful, as Master Shifu decided Tai Lung was ready to be named Dragon Warrior, Master Oogway saw differently he saw evil and hatred in Tai Lung; which led to the confrontation between Oogway and Tai Lung, and that led Oogway to have me over see Ghor-gom prison's construction.

After Master Shifu had left I saw Tigress' expression, so I walked behind her, and I place my hand on her shoulder, as she looks up at me. I give her a smile as she smiles back.

"Let's continue." I say as she got back in her stance, and it progressed like this through out the day when night finally came I called it a night, as I picked up Tigress as she laid her head against my shoulder, as I carried her to her room which was across from mine. I walked her to her bed and carefully placed her down and covered her as I neared her door.

"Xian can you tell me a story?" Tigress asks.

"What kind of story?" I ask.

"The one of why Master Shifu is being cold towards me." Tigress says.

"Well, it's not really my place to tell." I say trying to get her off the subject.

"Please!" Tigress begs breaking my heart.

"Alright, get comfy." I say as she snuggles more into her cot, as I sit on the edge.

"Alright, but it's not a happy story." I say, as I clear my throat.

About twenty years ago, before I arrived here there was another his name was Tai Lung. Like me he was left at the gates of the Jade Palace Shifu was moved by compassion, so he decided to adopt and raise Tai Lung as his own.

As a child Tai Lung showed natural talent for Kung Fu, as Shifu lovingly trained him he became convinced that Tai Lung was worthy of the Dragon Warrior Scroll as the legend foretold.

"What is the Dragon Scroll?" Tigress asked, as I look at her.

"Well the Dragon Scroll is said to hold unlimited power, but that's about it. I'm not really sure because no one has been chosen yet." I say, as she looks to me.

"Do you think I might be chosen?" Tigress asks, as I look at her.

"Well I'm not sure, but my heart and my spirit both believe that you are worthy." I say, as I see a look of happiness crosses her face.

"Do you want me to continue the story?" I ask, as she nods.

"Now… where was I?" I mumble to myself.

"You were at the part where Shifu thought Tai Lung was the Dragon Warrior." Tigress says.

"Ah, thank you my little Lotus blossom." I say as Tigress laughs, as I look at her.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask.

"You called me Little Lotus." Tigress says still laughing.

"Well its true, you remind me of the beauty of a lotus." I say as I pull out a lotus from my robe sleeve, as I place it behind her ear as she reaches up to touch it.

Alright now over time Tai Lung became proud and over confident in his own abilities, but despite all his accomplishments Tai Lung still sought the power of the Dragon scroll, as he firmly believed he was the Dragon Warrior. It was his over whelming pride and lust for power that showed Master Oogway the true darkness in Tai Lungs heart; therefore, Master Oogway refused Tai Lung the scroll, and the title. Both Master Shifu and Tai Lung were surprised and disappointed, as Tai Lung looked to Shifu for support, but was dismayed when Shifu did nothing to object Oogway's decision.

Confused and outraged Tai Lung laid waste to the Valley carving a path of destruction, before returning back to the Jade Palace to try and take the Dragon scroll by force. Shifu charged to stop Tai Lung with a direct attack, but he hesitated he was unwilling to strike a lethal blow to the one he considered his son. Tai Lung however was still furious that Shifu let Oogway's decision stand, so he did not hesitate to knock Shifu aside shattering his hip in the process, before he leapt for the scroll, but only to be halted mid-air my Master Oogway. Oogway jabbed multiple pressure points knocking Tai Lung out in the process as Shifu watched in horror, as the warrior he raised and trained fell before him.

Master Oogway knew there was nothing that could stop the devastation from happening again, at this point I had been at the Palace for seventeen years. Oogway knew Shifu could not go through with his wishes, so he placed me to oversee the construction of Chor-gom prison, as it was complete Tai Lung was placed in and locked up.

"And that's the end of the story." I say, as I see a look of sadness on Tigress's face.

"Do you think Master Shifu looks at me like Tai Lung?" Tigress asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think through his eyes he's afraid if he gets to attached; the past could repeat itself." I say, as I see her look deepen.

"Do you think I'm like Tai Lung?" Tigress asked her eyes showing her seriousness.

"No, I don't think your like Tai Lung. Tigress you have your own past, your own experiences, your own feelings, your own thoughts and abilities that Tai Lung never had. You have courage and your strength, people who love you, and your future as a hero of the Valley, so just give Shifu sometime." I say, as I see her smile return as she looked up at me.

"Goodnight, Baba." Tigress says as I reach the door, as I look back I see her on her side asleep.

"Goodnight, my little lotus blossom." I say as I blow out the lantern, and close the door.


	3. Tigresses 1st Mission

**I figured that before I get to the main movie. I should cover when Tigress came to the Jade Palace, and when she grew up and found the members of the Furious Five. I meant for Xian to be like a father to Tigress.**

10 years earlier

Tigress had grown up incredibly fast even for our own species standards, in her size, her strength, and her ability in Kung Fu. I was proud of her.

I was sitting on the steps of the Palace with Master Oogway enjoying some tea, it was Master Shifu's turn to train her today, so I decided to watch; he has improved some, but he still maintains the cold way of training.

"Straighten up!" Master Shifu says, as he releases a sigh.

"Yes, master Shifu." Tigress says, as Shifu adjusts her stance for her.

"Wider, lower, hold your ground." Shifu says, as he further adjusts her stance.

"Steady, strong, chin up." Master Shifu says as he further changes her stance, as he falls in line with her.

"This is the way of Kung Fu." Master Shifu says as he punches, as Tigress follows.

"I can't even tell them apart." Master Oogway says as the servant refills our cups, as Shifu tells Tigress to focus.

"That is true master, but sometimes I can't help but find that to be a bad thing." I say, as master Oogway nods.

"Yes, but that has been his type of training since the loss of Tai Lung." Master Oogway says, as I sadly nod.

"Yes, but I can't help but feel that type of training may lead her down a path of anger; similar to Tai Lung." I say, as we continue to watch them train.

"Control." Master Shifu says as I see Tigress twitch, as she practices her punches, as the wind blows some Peach Tree leaves as Tigress' tail twitches, then her ear, and I could tell she was having a hard time concentrating, as I hear her hiss as Shifu scolds her about control, as she growls and launches herself in the air as she destroys the leaves.

"Ah, there she is." Master Oogway says, as I can't help but agree.

"That's the Tigress I know." I say, as Tigress lands and returns to normal.

"What are you doing?! That's not proper form; this is not control and stand on your feet." Master Shifu yells as Tigress ears fold back, as she stands up and bows.

"I'm sorry Master, I don't know what got into me. I won't let it happen again." Tigress says, as she bows deeper.

"I wish I could believe that… 100 laps" Master Shifu says, as he folds his hands behind his back and walks towards us.

"Yes, master Shifu." Tigress says as she starts running, as Shifu looks back.

"Higher knees." Shifu yells.

"Yes, master Shifu." Tigress says as she takes off, as Shifu walks up the steps to join us.

"She wants to make you proud." Master Oogway says, as I nod in agreement.

"Well, maybe I could be proud if she was doing the correct form." Master Shifu says as the servant hands him a cup, as it breaks in his grip.

"Your form?" Master Oogway asks.

"Is there another kind." Master Shifu says, as he accidently knocks another cup out of the servant's wings.

"Shifu, an acorn can only become the mighty oak; not a cherry tree. You must let her grow into what she wants to be." Master Oogway says, as Tigress looks at us and keeps doing her laps.

"I agree Master, she is trying to impress us and make us proud. I'm not sure about master Oogway, but she impressed me and made me proud every time she tried something new to her form." I say before Shifu could say, as a wolf in robes rushes in as we drop our cups.

"Master Shifu, Master Xian." He says as he collapses, as master Shifu catches him and sets him down.

"Master Mongrel, what is it?" I ask.

"He's coming, a giant of a warrior. He calls himself Boar. He's unstoppable, he's invincible, he's defeating the Masters one by one, he's heading this way. Shifu only you, and Xian can stop him." The wolf says as he passes out, as I carefully pick him up.

"I'll get him to the infirmary, master." I say as I help him up the stairs and into the Palace, as master Oogway followed me in to meditate, after a while I noticed the sudden pick up in wind as flyers flew around the grounds, as one went inside the palace.

I stood outside of the Palace watching Tigress train by mimicking the punching stance of Shifu. I also looked at master Shifu by destroying stones, as I walked up next to tigress. I found myself smiling at her enthusiasm.

"That Boar will be here by morning, but I've dealt with his kind before. I hold my ground, steady, strong." Master Shifu says, as mater Oogway walks up behind us.

"He's been at this all day, hasn't he?" Master Oogway asks.

"Yes." Tigress and I respond in unison.

"He's amazing, I'll never be like him." Tigress says as master Oogway look at her twitching tail, as she steps on it.

"No, you won't." Master Oogway says as he walks towards Shifu, as I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Oogway doesn't mean it like that; he means that you are different than him, you are young with a decade of experience while Shifu has been here for years honing his skills. What Oogway means is that you should be yourself and not like Shifu. I know your trying to make us proud Tigress, but know this you have made me proud since the day I brought you to the Palace; with your determination, your skill, and your courage, and I am proud to call you my daughter." I say with a smile, as she returns it.

"Thanks dad." Tigress says, as I pat her on the shoulder, as master Oogway waved us over.

"We should see what they need." I say as Tigress nods, as we walk a little towards Shifu and Oogway.

"Shifu, there is a matter of the utmost importance." Master Oogway says, as he clears the dust.

"What could be more important than preparing for battle?" Master Shifu questions.

"Food. Let's order in." Master Oogway says as he holds up one of the fliers, as Tigress and I look at each other and shrug, as Oogway sends a servant down to get it.

After bringing it back master Oogway takes his food, as I hand Tigress hers, as we begin to eat. After a while master Shifu began to look green.

"Master, are you alright?" I ask, as he shakes his head.

"What was in that food?" Master Shifu asks, as Oogway tells the servant to get a doctor.

"He's in no condition to fight that Boar." Tigress says.

"I can hear you." Shifu says.

"Tigress is right, you need reinforcements." Master Oogway says as he looks at Tigress and me, as Tigress and I step forward and we bow.

"Master it would be our honor to fight." We say, as Shifu denies us.

"No, you are not ready." Master Shifu says, as I step forward.

"But with the help of another master; the master who raised her, she does stand a chance." I say, as master Shifu's head fur frizzes as he groans.

"Get me a scroll." Master Shifu says, as the servant grabs a scroll and Shifu writes on it.

"This is a list of four warriors, find them in the Wangfu Village, and hurry." Master Shifu says, as he hands the scroll to the servant.

"No, send Tigress and Xian. Xian will you come here." Master Oogway says as I walk over to him, as Tigress approached master Shifu and kneeled.

"Master, we won't disappoint you." Tigress says, as I talk to Oogway.

"Xian, when you and Tigress find the last warrior, I want you to come back here. The fight must be won with Tigress and the warriors." Master Oogway says, as I bow.

"Yes, master." I say, as I see Shifu hand Tigress the scroll.

"Be back before dawn." Shifu says, as a smile appears on Tigresses face.

"Do not fail me." Shifu says as he places the scroll in Tigress' hands, as she looks at him with determination.

"We will make you proud." Tigress says as we run out of the Palace, as we left the gates Tigress collapsed and twitched dropping the scroll, as we look we see a Mantis picking up his acupuncture needles, and it looks like it stopped her lungs.

"Pardon me, I'm here to see Shifu. I'm the… uh Doctor." He says, as he sees one needle in Tigress' foot.

"Oh, uh sorry." The Doctor says, as Tigress jumps up and gasps.

"You'll find Shifu in the Palace." I say.

"The list." Tigress says, as we run down the steps to grab it.

"Okay, nice meeting you." The Doctor says.

The scroll bounces from roof to roof eventually landing in a drain pipe, as we enter the alley. We see the scroll as Tigress picks it up.

"Looks like were still in the game." I say as Tigress nods as we head to our first destination, the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, as Tigress opens the scroll.

"Who are we looking for first." I ask.

"The Cleaner." Tigress says, as she looks at me.

"Could it be a codename?" Tigress askes, as I shrug my shoulders.

"Only one way to find out." I say as we push open the doors, as we walk in to the Academy to see students training, as we approach the four masters.

"Master's the Valley is in great peril, Master Shifu sent us here to fetch four warriors." Tigress says, as the masters halt the training as she opens the scroll.

"I'm looking for the…" She says, as the door on the far end opens revealing a Crane mopping the floor.

"The Cleaner?" Tigress says, as we look at each other in confusion, as the Crane looks at us.

"Uh, yes." He says, as Tigress walks over and bows.

"Master Cleaner it is an honor to meet, you master Shifu asked that you return with us to the Jade Palace; you are needed there." Tigress says as the others look at us in surprise, as the Cleaner gasped.

"The Jade Palace." The Crane says as he starts day dreaming, as I look at tigress as she looks at me.

"He's day dreaming about his life at the Jade Palace." I say.

"How do you know?" Tigress asked.

"Believe it or not when I was younger I daydreamed a lot, and it often got me in trouble." I say, as the Crane snaps out of it.

"Yes! I mean yes, of course I'll go." The Crane says, as he drops the mop.

"Excellent, let's go were running out of time." I say as Tigress and I run, as Crane flies as we leave the Academy.

"Whose next Tigress?" I ask, as she opens the scroll.

"The Comedian?" Tigress asks, as she looks at me in confusion.

"Do you know a place where we could find the Comedian dad?" Tigress asked, as I think for a moment.

"I believe I do, though I don't normally go there." I say as we head to a Bar we stood outside the door, and we listened to his jokes; they were bad, and apparently so bad the audience left.

"Hello master Comedian, we've been sent here by master Shifu" Tigress says, as the Monkey hangs down as we jump back in surprise.

"Is everything alright?" I ask as he grabs the open scroll from Tigress, as he looks at it, and a second later pulls it away.

"I can not read this, its upside down." Monkey says, as he hands the scroll back.

"Master Shifu asks that you return with us to the Jade Palace." Tigress says, as the Monkey falls.

"the Jade Palace." He whispers, as he daydreams.

"I'm sensing a pattern here." I say as Tigress nods. It takes a couple of tries to snap him out of his day dream.

"Master Comedian, will you come?" Tigress asks as we run along the path away from the Bar, the Monkey telling jokes the whole way, as we reach another village.

"So, whose next." Crane asks.

"The Dancer." Tigress says, as we look at a poster, as we talk to her she daydreams as we wait to get her attention.

"The Jade Palace. I shall make you proud Father." Viper says.

"I've always been proud of you." Vipers father says, as I place my hand on Tigress' shoulder as she looks at me with a smile; which I return as we walk out of the house.

"So, who's next?" Monkey asks, as Tigress opens the scroll.

"The Doctor." Tigress says as she remembers we already met the Doctor, before Tigress could move I got her attention.

"Tigress before you go I have to leave, master Oogway told me when you discover the last warrior. I was to return to the Palace" I say as she nodded sadly, as I lift her chin up.

"Tigress you are ready for this, just remember your training. Remember all that master Oogway, Shifu and I taught you." I say as Tigress nods as I run back to the Palace, as I see Tigress following on a different path.

I arrived an hour ahead of Tigress. I saw how master Shifu looked and I was about to ask what happened, but Oogway shook his head as master Shifu looked in shock at the warriors Tigress brought back.

"And with the Doctor you have the four you requested." Tigress said, as she bowed.

"Tigress, what is this?" Master Shifu says through a cough.

"The warriors on your list." Tigress says, as she pulls out the scroll.

"Warriors?" The others look around in confusion, as master Shifu grabs the scroll and reads it.

"This is not my list. Where are the warriors I sent for?" Master Shifu asks as he throws the scroll on the ground, as he stops himself from throwing up. I pick it up the scroll.

"Forgive me master, when we left the gates I tripped and dropped the scroll. Tigress and I chased it down and we found it. I must have picked up a scroll written by a villager, I am sorry master." I say, as Shifu looks at me.

"Xian, you failed me. I trusted you with this, and you failed." Shifu said, as I nod.

"I know, but with all due respect master we are out of time to gather the warriors from your list, Boar is nearly here so these four, no these five will have to do, but they need your faith master. Just as you put your faith in Tigress and I to gather warriors, just as I'm putting my faith in them, my faith that they can beat Boar." I say as master Oogway nods his approval, as Tigress looks disappointed.

"I don't understand, it must have been an accident." She says, as she kneels.

"Ah, but there are no- "Master Oogway starts before Shifu cut him off. I never seen that before.

"Master forgive me." Tigress begs.

"You disappoint me, who will defend the Valley now?" Master Shifu says as Tigress starts hyperventilating, as I kneel, and I pull her close as I gently rub the fur on Tigress' head to get her to calm down, as Crane speaks up.

"Wait, we can help Tigress." Crane says as I let go of Tigress, as she stands up.

"What?" Tigress asks.

"We can fight a little." Crane says as Viper, and Monkey give their support, and Mantis saying he isn't really a Doctor joins them.

"You can all help by leaving." Master Shifu says, as Monkey says ok as Tigress stops them. I know I'm going to pay for this, but I'm tired of Shifu's coldness.

"No." I say, as Shifu looks at me.

"What did you say?" Master Shifu asks, as I look him in the eyes.

"I said no, master we have no time left until Boar arrives, and with out them everyone will die, and I don't know if you can live with that, but I can't. As you taught me I would rather fall as a warrior, than a coward." I say, as Shifu glares at me, as Tigress steps up.

"They do have skill that I have seen. Given a chance they would be great warriors." Tigress says, as Shifu gets in her face.

"But they are not the warriors I sent for!" Shifu yells at Tigress and me, as Tigress turns to the others and bows.

"It's been an honor to know you all." Tigress says as she starts to walk down the steps, as an Antelope runs up.

"Master Shifu, master Xian! Boar has been spotted by the Great Forest." The Antelope says.

"We must evacuate the city to higher ground." Shifu says, as the Antelope runs to evacuate.

"You should leave now." Shifu says as Tigress and the five walk down the steps, as Oogway looks at him in disappointment as Shifu passes.

"I'll do what I can." Master Shifu says with a cough, as Oogway looks at me.

"Xian, follow me." Oogway says as I follow him to the Sacred Peach tree, as I sat down next to Tigress. She didn't look at me.

"The Cleaner, the Comedian, the Dancer, and even the little Doctor. Tt was no accident that you found them." Master Oogway says.

"I failed Shifu, and I failed you dad." Tigress says, as I look at her.

"Worse your failing yourself, no matter how much you try you will not be like Shifu or Xian. The question is can you be Tigress?" Master Oogway asks, as in nod as he walks back down the steps.

"What about you dad? what do you have to say?" Tigress asked, as I look at her.

"Two things master Oogway taught me was that Faith and Hope, are two powerful weapons against Fear, and because of what he taught me I haven't felt Fear in a long time.

it wasn't until this threat of Boar that my Fear started to resurface, my fear of losing the people of the Valley, of losing the warriors we gathered, and worst of all losing you Tigress, but one thing has stuck with me for the entire time. My Faith.

I put my faith in you long ago when we first met back at the Orphanage. Each time you succeeded in your training, and your everyday life I could feel my faith swelling at each feat you accomplished.

And back there at the steps of the Palace what I said about you and the warriors we gathered, that I had faith in you all that you could beat Boar. I meant every word of it, and for me that will never change." I say as I stand up, and I extend my hand to her.

"The question is, do you have faith and hope in yourself? like the Tigress I know and love, the Tigress back at the Orphanage I came to love as my daughter, the Tigress who earns every single bit of my hope and my faith every day." I say as she takes my hand, as I pull her to her feet she gives me a hug, as I hug back.

"Make me proud, my little Lotus Blossom." I say as she runs down the stairs of the Peach tree, as I made my way back to the steps of the Jade Palace. I watch as she arrives in the field as I stand next to master Oogway.

As Boar blasts through the forest Tigress backs up a little, as she takes her stance as Boar looks in our direction. She punches him in the stomach only to find herself sliding back, as Boar moves towards her as he attacks. Tigress does her best to block his attacks, as his punch sends her flying back as I look at the fight with wide eyes.

"Come on Tigress, get up." I whisper, as Shifu walks out of the Palace.

"Good morning Shifu." Qogay says, as Shifu walks down the stairs.

"I must do something." Shifu says.

"No." Oogway says, as he blocks his path with his staff.

"Her destiny is not yours to control." Master Oogway says as for the first time I see sadness in his eyes, as Boar picks up a battered and beaten Tigress while laughing, as he tosses her in the air as she is caught by Crane. I felt a smile grace my lips as Crane delivers Tigress to Viper as Crane goes back at Boar, as Viper and Monkey rush in Monkey Wraps Boars hands with his tail, as he starts beating Boar. I see Tigress move as they each attack Boar, before regrouping.

As I see Tigress launch herself in the air.

"Remember your training Tigress, remember who you are, you are not Shifu, you are not me, you are you, and you with your strength, and skill; you are unstoppable." I whisper as I see Tigress launch a full-on assault on Boar, as he tries to fight back Tigress blocks and counters each of his strikes with fury and strength, as Tigress lands a palm strike they all rush forward, as they all deliver simultaneous side kicks knocking Boar out as they walk back, as I look at master Oogway.

"Master, I can help but feel that you knew that was going to happen." I say, as Oogway gives me a smile.

"Remember Xian, there is no such things as accidents; for the universe writes destiny." Master Oogway says, as I nod.

"You know they would make an exceptional team master." I say, as Oogway nods in agreement.

"Yes, they would be, and I would like you to bestow upon them that honor." Oogway says, as I bow.

"Thank you, master Oogway." I say.

"Xian, you know you and Shifu are to complete their training first." Master Oogway says, as I nod.

"Yes, and I will, but I also need to finish Tigresses training as well." I say, as Oogway nods.

"And you will. Here they come now." Master Oogway says as I see them walking up the stairs, as I meet them. I place my hands behind my back as they stop in front of me as I smile at them.

"Welcome back, all of you." I say as I bow to them, as they bow in return.

"What I said about me having faith in you all, you proved you can do anything with faith and hope." I say as I look at Oogway, as he nods.

"Kneel." I say as they look at me in confusion, as they slowly kneel.

"Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Tigress. You defended this valley from a threat that most called unstoppable; therefore, you will now be the official protectors of this Valley from any threat big or small.

You serve the people with honor, and dignity, and always do your best to defend the people.

From this day forward, you five will be known as the Furious Five, defenders of the Valley of Peace. Rise." I say, as they rise.

"We will have rooms set up for you by the end of the day, and master Shifu and I will complete your training. Welcome to the Jade Palace. Students." I say, as I bow.

"Master." They say, as they bow back.


	4. Choosing the Dragon Warrior

**Tell me How I Did on this Chapter. All Criticism Welcome!**

Master Shifu had decided that this morning we should get Attack training in, and I couldn't help but agree with him. After all it was important to, so I had an idea I had the Furious Five meet me outside by the tree next to the courtyard.

"Master, what are we doing?" Tigress asked, as I looked at her.

"Today we will be working on attack training. I will be playing my flute, and you will attack from random places around the courtyard, to see if you can beat me." I say, as they bow before rushing off to find places to hide, as I closed my eyes and began to play, as I did I listened to my surroundings.

Tigress and Monkey had already made a mistake; when Monkey disturbed the bushes, the others were harder to find, Viper attacked from one of the posts, Monkey and Tigress attacked from the roof, and Crane and Mantis attacked from the air as well.

My eyes shot open, as I blocked each and everyone of their attacks, as Master Shifu walked down the steps.

"Well done Students, if you were trying to disappoint me. Tigress more ferocity; Monkey more speed; Crane height; Viper subtlety; Mantis- "Master Shifu said, as he went down the list.

"We will work on it, after all mistakes can be fixed." I say, as they give me a smile.

"Master Shifu, Master Xian." Zheng says, as Shifu points at him.

"What?" Master Shifu says pointing at Zheng.

"It's Master Oogway, he wants to see you two." Zheng says as we rush off to the Temple, as two servants push the doors open as we run through. We stop a few feet from Master Oogway, as Shifu took a minute to collect himself as we bowed.

"Master Oogway you summoned us, is something wrong?" Master Shifu asked, as Master Oogway slowly moved down his staff.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friends?" Master Oogway asked.

"So, nothing is wrong?" I ask.

"Well Xian, I didn't say that." Master Oogway said, as he began to blow out the candles one by one, and apparently Master Shifu had had enough. In a single move he extinguished all of the candles.

"You were saying." Master Shifu said.

"I have had a vision; Tai Lung will return." Master Oogway says, as I see Master Shifu have a flash back, as I turn to Oogway.

"But Master Oogway; we barely defeated him the last time. What are we going to do?" I ask, as Shifu snaps out of his flashback.

"That is impossible, he is in prison." Master Shifu said, as I nod.

"He's right Master; you had me over see the construction of Chorh Gom, and its defenses for him." I say.

"Nothing is impossible." Master Oogway says, as I see a look of sheer terror on Shifu's face.

"ZHENG!" Shifu yells, as Zheng flies in.

"Fly to Chorh gom prison, and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons; double everything. Tai Lung does not leave that Prison!" Shifu yells.

"Yes, Master Shifu." Zheng says, as he accidently flies into the column, before flying off.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Oogway says, as I follow him to the Moon Pool with Shifu following.

"We have to do something, we can't just let him march on the Valley, and take his revenge. He'll, he'll." Shifu stalls.

"Your mind is like this water my friend; when it is agitated it becomes difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle the answer becomes clear." Master Oogway says, as we look up to the Dragon scroll, as Shifu seemed to voice my thoughts.

"The Dragon scroll." Shifu says.

"It is time." Oogway says, as I step up next to them.

"But who is worthy of the Dragon scroll?" I ask.

"I don't know." Master Oogway says, as Shifu and I look at him in disbelief.

We spent the next few hours preparing the Festival, and the events for the Five to face. we went to no lengths for someone to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior. I made my way to the Training hall.

As I entered I watched them train.

"Students." I say, as they stop and line up in front of me.

"Master" They say as they bow, as I bow in return.

"What is happening Master Xian?" Monkey asks.

"Master Oogway is going to choose the Dragon Warrior today, so you all should get prepared." I say as they bow again, as I made my way out of the Training hall. I gave a series of fliers to the servants to post around the Valley, as I made my way back to Shifu and Oogway as they look at me.

"It is done. The Five know about the events and are preparing, and the fliers are being spread throughout the Valley." I say, as they nod.

"Good." Master Shifu says, as we make our way out of the Hall of Warriors, and we walk down the steps where everyone is prepared, as Villagers walk in as they start to enjoy the Festivities as the servants move the opponents for the Five.

I walked down the steps with Oogway and Shifu, as Shifu and I reach the steps first with Oogway a few steps behind us.

"this is a historic day, isn't it Master Oogway?" Shifu asks, as I nod in agreement.

"Yes, and one I feared that I would not live to see." Master Oogway says, as he turns to me.

"Are your students ready?" He asks, as I nod.

"Yes, Master Oogway." Shifu and I say, as he turns to us.

"Now notice my old friends, whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to the two of you." Oogway said as he walked forward, as Shifu looked at me in confusion.

"What do you think he meant?" He asked.

"Knowing Master Oogway, we'll most likely find out sooner or later." I say as we follow master Oogway, as a servant runs out.

"Let the tournament begin!" He says as he rang the gong, as we reached the edge of the platform. The servants close the doors as I start the ceremony.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace. it is my great honor to present to you Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis; the Furious Five." I say as the people cheer, as the Five jump or fly in, as they do a series of various moves, as Crane unleashes a torrent of wind as they looked at me.

"Warriors Prepare." I say as Crane is first, as he faces off against the Thousand Tongues of Fire, as a servant lights them. Crane starts to fly high in the air as the tongues were launched, as he dodged and blocked as they exploded, the people cheered as each of the Five went through their opponents.

"And finally, Master Tigress; believe me citizens you haven't seen anything yet, as Master Tigress faces off against Iron Ox, and his Blades of Death." I say as Tigress shifts into her fighting stance, before she started Master Oogway raised his hand, as we all look at him.

"I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." Master Oogway says as I nod to the Five, as they line up.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace; Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior." I say as the crowd erupts into cheers, as the Pigs play the drums as master Oogway fluidly makes his way down the stairs, as he approaches the Five I look upon him in anticipation. I was hoping, no praying Tigress would be chosen.

I hear a big boom, as I look up I see fireworks going off; apparently someone left them unattended, as the crowd loved them. I see what looked like a Panda fall, as he collided with the courtyard. I jumped off the platform and I made my way to the Five and Oogway, as I looked I saw him pointing at the Panda.

As he slowly opened his eyes he looked around about four of the five looked either concerned or confused, but Tigress looked ready to fight him, not that I could blame her. Eventually he turned to master Oogways' claw pointing at him, as he came to a realization.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was." The Panda says.

"How interesting." Master Oogway says, as Tigress steps forward.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Tigress asks, as the Panda nods.

"Him." Master Oogway says, as Tigresses and my eyes widen.

'Could he mean… no!" I think.

"Me?" I hear the Panda ask as he moves left and right; Oogways' claw following him each time.

"You." Master Oogway says.

"Me?" The Panda says, as Oogway raises his arm with his cane.

"The Universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior." Master Oogway says, as my eyes widen.

"What?" The Panda said in a confused voice.

"What?" Master Shifu, and I say.

"What?" The Five say.

"What?" I hear someone say as the Pig rang the gong, as Shifu took the stick away as the people cheered and released confetti, as the servants brought down the cart.

"Stop, wait, who told you to…" Master Shifu said as the servants stop in front of the Panda, as they push him in as Master Shifu raced down the steps to join us, as the goose servants struggled to lift the Panda.

"Master Oogway wait, the Panda can't possibly be the answer to _our_ problem. You were about to point at Tigress when that thing fell in front of her. That was just an accident." Master Shifu says.

"There are no accidents." Master Oogway says, as the Panda fell through the seat as Shifu gestured at the Panda, as four more servants help out the first four in lifting the Panda.

I'll admit it was funny to see master Shifu's eye twitch in a stunned expression, as the Five walked towards us.

"Forgive us Masters, we have failed you." Tigress says, as they all bow.

"No, if the Panda has not quit by morning; then I will have failed you." Master Shifu says, as he leaves to visit the 'Dragon Warrior'

"I am sorry Father. I have failed you." Tigress says, as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"No, you have not failed me, true I am disappointed, but it is not aimed towards you; any of you… however master Oogway's decision stands. Now I don't agree with Shifu's plan to get rid of the Panda, but only time will tell if the Panda will step up to the role, or master Oogway will have to choose someone else." I say, as they give me a smile.

"Master, what do we do now?" Viper asks.

"Return to the Training hall and continue to train, in case the Panda doesn't make it." I say, as they bow before heading off.

"I suppose it is time I join Shifu in welcoming the Dragon Warrior." I say, as I too make my way up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the snowy mountains

Zheng was flying out Chorh Gom, he was very tired so tired he fell and slid right into the Rhino Guards, as they aimed their weapons at him.

"Wait, Wait. I bring a message from master Shifu." Zheng says, as the Rhinos eyes widen as the doors open, and Zheng hands Commander Vachir the message.

"What?! Double the guard, extra precautions, your Prison may not be adequate!" Commander vachir yells, as he glares at Zheng.

"You doubt my Prisons security." He sneers.

"Absolutely not, Shifu does. I'm just the messenger." Zheng says, as he gulps.

"I'll give you a message for your master Shifu." He says, as they walk in.

"Escape from Chorh Gom prison is impossible." He says, as Zheng looks down.

"Oh…" He says, as Vachir surprises him, and laughs.

"Impressive isn't it. Master Xian made all the modifications, when he oversaw the construction." Commander Vachir said.

"Yes, its very impressive." Zheng says shaking in fear.

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, one prisoner." Commander Vachir says.

"Yes, except that prisoner is Tai Lung." Zheng says, as he gulps as they enter an elevator.

"Take us down." Commander Vachir says, as they head down as they step out and head in, as the doors open.

"Oh, my." Zheng says.

"Behold, Tai Lung." Commander Vachir says.

"I'm just going to wait here." Zheng says, as Commander Vichir laughs.

"There's nothing to worry about, its perfectly safe." Commander Vachir says, as he bats Zheng into the cell.

"Cross bows at the ready." He calls out, as the giant cross bows aim at Tai Lung.

"Hey tough guy, did you hear Oogway's finally gonna give someone the Dragon scroll, and its not going to be you." He says.

"What are you doing? Don't make him mad." Zheng says.

"Don't worry about it, I've got him completely immobilized." The Commander says, as he steps on Tai Lungs tail to prove it, as Zheng jumps back.

"Aw, did I step on the wittle kitty's tail? Aw" He says.

"I'm good. I've seen enough. I'm going to tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about." Zheng says, as they walk out.

"No, he doesn't." Commander Vachir says.

"Okay, can we please go now?" Zheng begs, as they leave as the doors close a feather drifts down, as Tai Lung's eyes open, as his tail moves to grab the feather.

Back at the Jade Palace

The citizens followed the Dragon Warrior, as the servants carried him inside, as they dumped him out, and quickly left as they closed the doors.

"Uh, I think there's been a slight mistake, everyone seems to think that I'm the uh … the Sacred Hall of Warriors. No way, look at this place." The Panda says, as he looks around.

"Master Flying Rhino's Armor with authentic battle damage." He says as he moves on towards the Sword of Heroes.

"Whoa… the Sword of Heroes; said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking at...OW!" The Panda says, as he sucks his finger as he moves to another artifact.

"Wow, the Invisible Trident of Destiny." He says, as he moves to another place.

"I've only seen paintings of that painting." He says as he runs around like an excited child, as he stops and makes his way to the Urn.

"No! the Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors, said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army." The Panda says as he steps closer, as Shifu and I walk out and stand by the Moon Pool.

"Hello?" The Panda whispers.

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" Master Shifu asks, as I smile.

"Sorry, I should have come to see you first." The Panda says.

"My patience is wearing thin." Master Shifu says.

"Oh, well I mean its not like you were going anywhere." The Panda says.

"Do turn around." Master Shifu says.

"Sure." The Panda says, as he turns and faces us.

"Hey, how's it going." He says before returning to the Urn.

"Now, how do you get 500… Master Shifu and Master Xian… oh." The Panda says as he accidently knocks over the Urn, as I place my head in my hand as I sigh.

"Somebody broke that, but I'm gonna fix it. Do you have some glue?" The Panda asks, as he makes it worse, as he knocks the pedestal over saying something about getting a splinter.

"So, you're the legendary Dragon Warrior. Hm." Shifu says as I notice the fake smile he had on, as the Panda returned his attention to us.

"Uh, I guess so." The Panda says.

"Wrong!" Shifu yelled, as the Panda jumped to his feet.

"You are not the Dragon Warrior, you will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon scroll." Shifu says, as he points up with his flute.

"Whoa, so um how do I get it down? do you have a ladder or a trampoline?" The Panda asked.

"You have to earn it…" I say not knowing his name.

"Po." Po says.

"you have to earn it Po, we won't just give it to you." I say, as Shifu looks at me.

"Master Xian is right, it won't be that easy, we aren't just going to hand you the secret to limitless power." Shifu says, as the Panda flinches back.

"Uh, no." Po says.

"One must first master the highest level of Kung Fu, and that is clearly impossible with you. If that someone is like you." Master Shifu said, as he walked around Po.

"Someone like me?" Po askes.

"Yes, look at you; this fat butt, these flabby arms, and this ridiculous belly." Master Shifu said, as he hit Po each time.

"And utter disregard for personal hygiene." Shifu said, as he turned his nose away.

"Hey, now wait a minute. That's a little uncalled for." Po says.

"Don't stand that close to me. I can smell your breath." Shifu said, as he backed up a little.

"Look Ooway said that i…" Po was cut off as Master Shifu grabbed his finger in the Wushi finger hold. My blood turned cold, I was afraid of that hold when I was younger and training under master Shifu he would always manage to use that hold on me, and threaten to use it, but he never did. Yet the fear is still there when I saw Shifu grab the Panda in that hold. I know that Shifu wants to get rid of the Panda, but this is too far.

"The Wushi Finger Hold, No, No, No, not the Wushi Finger Hold!" Po says.

"Oh, you know this hold?" Master Shifu says, as I see a smile appear on his face.

"Developed by Master Wushi in the third dynasty, yes." Po says.

"Then you know what happens when I flex my pinky." Shifu says, as Po starts to beg.

"Oh no, no, no." Po says.

"You know the hardest part of this; the hardest part is cleaning up afterwards." Master Shifu says, as he laughs.

"Okay, Okay, take it easy." Po says, as he goes to his knees.

"Now listen closely Panda, Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you your going to wish he hadn't, are we clear?" Master Shifu asks.

"Oh yeah, were clear, we are so clear." po says, as Shifu chuckles.

"I can't wait to get started." Shifu said, as we walk out of the Hall of Warriors, and to the Training hall.


	5. Training Part I

**Hey guys, sorry this took a while. I had to rewrite it a few times, so like always tell me what you think.**

We walked to the Training hall, as Shifu pushed the doors open. We walked in we could see the Five training and I saw the amazement on Po's face. Crane was on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom blocking arrows, Tigress soon joined him as they began to spar, as Mantis made his way through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, as Viper was dodging the flames of the Fiery Field of Death, as Monkey made his way around the Seven-Talon Rings.

Leaving Tigress on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. She ended up destroying one with an open palm strike as a piece flew, and hit Po in the head, as the doors closed, as Shifu and I moved to the side.

"OW! Ow!" Po said, as he rubbed his head.

"Let's get started." Shifu said, as Po looked out.

"Wait, Wait, Wait… what?" Po said, as a wall of flames shot up.

"Now?" Po asked.

"Yes, Po, now. This is how we train." I say, as Shifu looks at Po.

"Yes, unless you think the great Oogway was wrong, and you are not the Dragon Warrior." Shifu said, as I saw the grin appear.

"Oh, okay. Well I don't know if I can do all of those moves." Po says, as I look at him.

"Well if we don't try we'll never know will we." Master Shifu says, as we walk along the path.

"Yeah, well there's gotta be something more to my skill level." Po says.

"And what level would that be Po?" I ask, as we walk down the stairs.

"Well you know I'm not a master, but uh lets just start at 0; level 0." Po says.

"Po, here there is no level zero." I say, as we stop, as Po looks to the side.

"Hey! Maybe I could start with that." Po says, as Shifu and I looked at what he was talking about.

"That? Po, we use that for training children and propping the door open when it's hot, but if you wish then be my guest." I say, as the Five walk over.

"Whoa the Furious Five, your so much bigger than your action figures. Except for you Mantis you're about the same." Po says, as Mantis glares at him as one of his antenna twitches. I stood next to Tigress, as Shifu decided to take over.

"Go ahead Panda, show us what you can do." Shifu says, as Po shifts uncomfortably.

"Um, are they gonna watch, or should I wait until they get back to work or something?" Po asks.

"Hit it." Shifu says.

"Okay, yeah. I mean I just ate so I'm still digesting, so my Kung Fu might not be as good as later on." Po says, as I see the look of agitation cross Shifu's face.

"Just hit it." Shifu says, as Po blinks in surprise.

"Alright… you got nothing, because I got it right here. You picking on my friends." Po says, as we look at each other in confusion.

"Get ready to feel the thunder. Here comes the crazy feet. What are you going to do about that? Alright come on I'm a blur, I'm a blur. Never seen Bear style, seen Praying Mantis or Monkey, or I'm-a come at you snickty Snake." Po says as I see Shifu's ears pin back against his head, and I saw him shake with anger.

"Would you hit it!" Shifu yells as Po continues to do 'Monkey' style.

"Alright." Po says, as he gave the Adversary a light hit.

Really? All that self-motivation for that

"Why don't you try again? A little harder this time." Master Shifu says, as Po rears back his fist as he punches the Adversary. It goes back.

"How was that?" Po asks as the Adversary came roaring back, as it hit him full force. It sent Po flying back and knocked out a tooth. Before we could move to help him Shifu stopped us as Po was pushed into the Clubs of Instant Oblivion, as he tried to keep his balance as the clubs began swinging.

This panda is going to get himself killed

He ended up tripping and doing a split, as one of the clubs hit him in the face and it launched him across the clubs, and into the Jade Tortoise, as he bounced around.

"This will be easier than I thought." Shifu said, as I give him a look. I may not like that Shifu is trying to get rid of the Panda, but I can't help but agree. A part of me does wants this as vengeance, because if it wasn't for him Tigress would have been chosen, but another part showed great concern.

Po was then dumped out of the tortoise, and was getting pummeled in the Army of Wooden Warriors. Almost all of us cringed at each time he got hit, and I winced when Po got hit in a very special place, as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Oh, my tenders." He said.

"Po, don't move." I say, but I guess because of the pain he was in he didn't hear me, as he got up he grabbed onto the arm of the Wooden Warriors and it all started again, and he still made his way out and onto the Field of Fiery Death as he looked down.

"Uh, oh." Po said, as we all flinched at each time he got hit, as he crawled back burned and smoldering with his pants on fire, as well as his hair.

"How'd I do?" Po asked, as he gave a smile.

"There is now a level zero." Shifu said as he put out the fire on Po's head, as Po collapsed I looked at everyone.

"You are all dismissed for tonight." I say as they bow and leave, as did Shifu I decided to at least help Po get cleaned up, after that I told him to follow the stairs, after that I walked out of the training hall as Po soon follows suit, as he walks ahead of me with the Five ahead of him.

I took the time to think a little I saw the hesitant determination in Po, it may have been hesitant, but it was determination none the less. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't notice Po slow down by a rock until I hit him, and he didn't say anything as I heard the Five talking.

"There are no words." Mantis says.

"No denying that." Crane says.

"What was Master Oogway thinking?" Viper asks.

"The poor guys just gonna get himself killed." Viper says.

"He's so mighty!" Crane exclaims sarcastically.

"The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire."

"When he walks the very ground shakes." Mantis chimes in as they all laugh.

"One would think Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew Kung Fu." Tigress says, as she walks ahead.

"Yeah or could at least touch his toes." Crane says.

"Or even see his toes." Monkey says as they all laugh and continue, as I shake my head in disappointment, as Po and I stepped out from behind the rock and he checked his stomach, as he fell when he got back up I saw the look of sadness cross his face, as he walked away before I could say anything. I let him go as I to eventually followed.

when I walked through the doors of the Palace I walked toward the barracks, I saw Po try sneaking in as boards creaked and one broke under his weight, as he quickly put it back. I sighed as he hurriedly made his way across the hall as the boards quickly squeaked.

I watched as he accidently went into Crane's room I just stayed by the entryway for whatever reason I do not know, but I just listened.

"Oh, hey… uh hi. You're up." Po says.

"I am now." Crane says, as Po rubs his hands in nervousness.

"I was just, uh some day huh… that Kung Fu stuff is hard work, right? Are your biceps sore." Po says as Crane looked at his wing; while I just held my head in my hand. I couldn't believe Po called it Kung Fu Stuff.

"Uhm… I've had a long and a rather disappointing day, so uh yeah I should probably get to sleep now." Crane said.

"Of course." Po says, as he made his way toward the door.

"Yeah, thanks." Crane says, as Po turns around.

"It's just I'm a big fan, you guys were totally amazing at the battle of Weeping River. Out-numbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop and then you just…" Po says, as he ended up kicking a hole through the wall.

"Oh, sorry about that." Po said, as Monkey looked at him unamused.

"Look you don't belong here." Crane says.

Don't do this Crane

"Uh, I know your right. It's just my whole life…" Po says.

"No, I mean you don't belong here. In this room. This is my room, property of Crane." Crane says, as I sigh.

Good he didn't mean what I thought he said

"Oh, okay right, right, so yeah you want to get to sleep." Po says.

"Yeah."

"I'm keeping you up, we got big things tomorrow." Po says, as he walks out the door.

"Alright, your awesome; last thing I'm going to say. Okay Bubye." Po says, as he closed the door, but still stood there as Crane sighed, as Po opened the door again.

"What was that?" Po asked.

"I didn't say anything." Crane said.

"Okay, alright, goodnight sleep well." Po says, as he finally closes the door, as he sighs.

"Seemed a little bit awkward." Po whispered, as he made his way further down the hall when Tigress' door opened.

"Master Tigress, I didn't mean to wake you." Po said.

"You don't belong here." Tigress said, as I couldn't believe what she just said. She's still angry about this afternoon.

"Uh, yeah, yeah of course. This is your room." Po said, as Tigress stepped out.

"I mean; you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to Kung Fu, and if you have any respect for who we are, and what we do. You will be gone by morning." Tigress says as she walks back into her room, as she closed her door.

I walked away out of the Barracks to my favorite tree to meditate. I couldn't help getting the feeling of disappointment at what Tigress had said, but to some degree I knew for her Po getting chosen over her; it was personal.

"Big fan." Was the last thing I heard from Po, as I left the Barracks.

When I reached my tree, I sat down in front of it, and began to think about the day. How Po had been chosen, how during the start of Po's training a part of me wanted vengeance for him being chosen, but great concern. Also, disappointment at what Shifu is trying to do to get rid of him. How I saw the hesitant determination, and with that final thought I realized what I needed to do. I needed to talk to Po, as Master Oogway said 'There are no such things as accidents.'

That's when I heard Po's footsteps, as I opened my eyes as I stood up. I saw po walking along the steps with his head down as soon as he was close to me I jumped down and I apparently startled po

"Good evening Po, how are you?" I ask already knowing the answer and having seen what happened.

"Oh, nothing." Po says trying to deny what happened.

"You can't lie to me Po. I know what happened." I say, as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"You do?" He asks.

"Yes, I do, let's walk." I say, as we walk away from the Jade Palace.

"Po, I'd like to tell you a couple of stories." I say, as he nods.

"I wasn't always here, I was placed on the doorstep of the Jade Palace. My parents had left me an orphan, but I was found by Oogway and Shifu; they took me in, fed me, gave me a place to live, trained me in Kung Fu. I have trained, fought, lost, and won all within these walls." I say, as it looked like Po wanted to ask a question.

"Yes, Po?" I ask.

"How old are you?" Po asks.

"I've been here for thirty years." I say, as Po gets a look of confusion on his face.

"What about the second story?" Po asks, as I chuckle.

"The highlight of my life was twenty years ago. I was doing some morning training when I heard yelling, I came out of the training area and saw a Sheep yelling at Master Shifu. I only managed to catch snippets of the conversation, but I heard the word 'Monster' after the Sheep left I had asked my master what that was about, he said the Orphanage was plagued by a monster, so he sent me to deal with it. When I reached the Orphanage, there was no 'Monster' to be found, because it was who the others called a monster, and her name was Tigress." I say.

"Tigress?" Po asks.

"Yes, she too was an orphan. Her parents had left her at the Orphanage when she was a little girl, the reason the other children were afraid of her was, because she couldn't control her strength and temper, so they saw her as a monster." I say.

"But you didn't?" Po asks.

"No, I saw her as a little girl who didn't want to be alone, forgotten, hated, and feared, so I decided to teach her how to control her strength; after teaching her she was loved by the other children, and then her final test to get adopted. I was there one last time to see if she would get adopted." I say.

"Did she get adopted?" Po asks.

"No, she was the only child left at the Orphanage because the parents were still afraid to adopt her, and I did the one thing I wanted to do since I met her. I wanted to adopt her, so I did. After everyone had left I had seen her and you wouldn't believe the smile on her face at my arrival. I had adopted her as my daughter, and I took her with me to the Jade Palace there she met Shifu and Oogway, and we began her training.

When she was thirteen we had decided to send her on a mission to stop Boar from destroying the Valley, but she didn't go alone.

I went with her to gain allies; a Cleaner, a Comedian, a Doctor, a Ribbon Dancer, together they all worked together to defeat Boar and from that day on they became known as the Furious Five." I say finishing my tale.

"Wow, how do you know so much?" Po asks, as I chuckle.

"Well, I wouldn't be a great master if I hadn't had a hand in forming the Furious Five." I say, as I get serious.

"Po, don't let what they say bring you down; the universe chose you for a reason, and I know with time and training you can become one of the greatest warriors in all of china. Ah here we are." I say, as we approach the Peach Tree.

"What are we doing here?" Po asks.

"It seems the universe has brought you here to talk to someone; good luck Dragon Warrior." I say, as I start walking back toward the Palace. I turn back.

"Oh, and Po? Be honest with yourself, and you will know what to do." I say.

"But what about the Furious Five." Po asks.

"I'll handle them." I say, as I look at him with a smile.

"1 month of no training." I say, as we laugh.

"Po keep your head up and keep moving forward. Now go on you'll be late to your meeting it's at the peach tree." I say, as Po walks off and I head back to the Palace.

Sacred Peach Tree

Po was sitting at the edge of the Peach tree, as Oogway walked up.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Master Oogway said, as Po turned around, his arms and mouth full of peaches.

"Is that what this is? I am so sorry, I thought it was just a regular peach tree." Po said through a mouthful of peaches.

"I understand, you eat when you are upset." Oogway says, as Po spits out the last peach.

"Upset? I'm not upset. Why would anybody say I'm upset?" Po asks.

"So, why are you upset?" Oogway asks, as Po releases a sigh.

"I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of Kung Fu; in the history of China; in the history of sucking." Po says.

"Probably?" Master Oogway asks.

"And the Five. Man, you should have seen them, they totally hate me." Po says.

"Totally." Oogway says.

"How is Shifu or Xian ever going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Po askes, as he holds his stomach before letting it go, as it bounces before he stops it.

"I mean I'm not like the Five; I've got no claws, no wings, no venom, even Mantis has those thingies… maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles." Po says, as he sits down while Oogway looks at him with sadness, before smiling.

"Quit, don't quit; Noodles, don't noodles. You are to concerned with what was and what will be. There is a saying; yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is as gift. That is why it is called the present." Oogway says as he walks away, he hits the tree and a peach fell into Po's open hand.

Meanwhile in the Mountains

Tai Lung has waited years for this; using his tail he unlocked the shell with the feather, as his ear twitched at the sound as the pins unlocked. He finally took his first breath as he unsheathed his claws and shot the pins out before breaking the shell entirely, as Commander Vachir looked down.

"oh no!" He yelled, as Zheng looked down as well.

"What's happening?" Zheng asked when he looked down he gulped, as the alarms sounded, and the guards moved, as Tai Lung stood on one knee, as he let out a low growl. His hands still chained to large rocks as he stood up fully. He looked up and growled as Zheng shook in fright.

"Fire crossbows!" Commander Vachir yelled, as they fired the large arrows as Tai Lung dodged each one, as he got an idea. The Rhino's fired another shot he pulled his shackled hand in front of the arrow as it shattered it freeing him, as the Rhino's gasped in surprise and terror, as he used his now free hand to break the remaining shackle as he looked up.

"Tai lung is free! I must warn Shifu!" Zheng panicked, as Vachir grabs him.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither is he. Bring it up!" Vachir yells, as the Rhinos start lifting the elevator as two others try to get on wanting them to bring it back, as two more Rhinos fire another arrow. However this time Tai Lung deflects it and kicks it into the wall above the Rhinos' heads destroying the crossbow, as he gets another idea he kicked up the arrows imbedded in the floor as he too kicks them into the wall creating a path, he launched off of the remaining on as he continued to launch himself as he jumped to the elevator.

"He's coming this way!" Zheng yells.

"He won't get very far. Archers!" Vachir yells, as a long row of archer's fire as Tai Lung hid himself underneath the elevator, as the arrows hit. One of the guards cut the chain as they laughed they didn't expect him to jump up and kick them, as he kicked the mechanism he grabbed the chain and jumped, as he swung around and climbed on the wall, as he began attacking the guards. They didn't stand a chance as he destroyed each and everyone of them. They tried to block the doors but that only proved to anger the Snow leopard further, as he climbed level after level.

He came to the top his way was blocked by a wall of guards, as he stood up the Rhino snored, as Tai Lung growled, as Zheng honked.

"We're dead, so very very dead." Zheng said, as Vachir laughed.

"Not yet were not. Now!" He yelled as a rhino fired a flaming arrow to the sealing, as it destroyed parts of the roof as two huge parts fell they strted to destroy the bridge. He jumped and rushed trying to get them he missed as he tried to stop himself with his claws, but he fell as Vichir laughed, as Tai Lung looked around for an escape. He saw the remaining explosives he jumped forward and jumped from pillar to pillar when he reached the top he ripped the explosives off of it, as he jumped back towards the group.

"Can we run now?" Zheng asked.

"Yes." Vachir whimpered, as Tail Lung swung the explosives towards them as it exploded it destroyed the door, and sent the guards flying. Zheng landed hard the only thing to land next to him was Vachir's horn armor, as Tai Lung grabbed him by the neck as he struggled to escape, as he gulped. The prison still exploding behind them, as Tai Lung took his first breath of freedom.

"I'm glad Shifu and Xian sent you. I was beginning to think I had been forgotten. Fly back there and tell them the **_real_** Dragon Warrior is coming home." Tai Lung said, as he released Zheng by tossing him into the air, as he flew back the prison continued to explode.


	6. AN

I'm sorry everyone that there hasn't been a lot of updates. I recently got sick, and I've been fighting off and with my mind clouded, so I've been having writers block so again I'm sorry for not updating. I love you guys for your continued support, so in other words thank you. 


End file.
